villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monstars
The Monstars are the alter-egos of the Nerdlucks and villains the 1996 Warner Bros. hybrid film Space Jam. Monstars *Pound (who stole Charles Barkley's talent) is the orange overweight leader of the Monstars. He is bossy, demanding, mean spirited, and takes pleasure in bullying Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes characters. He speaks in a very deep voice. *Bang (who stole Patrick Ewing's talent) is the green second in command. He is tough and aggressive. He has a large chin, small dragon-like ears, spikes on his back and a red orange flat top. He enjoys insulting Michael Jordan, and picking on the Looney Tunes. He has the ability to breathe fire. He speaks in a deep growling voice. *Bupkus (who stole Larry Johnson's talent) is the buff purple Monstar. He has dark purple hair, he is emotional and very cocky, he enjoys mocking Michael Jordan and hurting the Looney Tunes. He speaks in a deep suave voice. *Blanko (who stole Shawn Bradley's talent) is tall and blue. He has dark blue hair, pointy ears, and a buck tooth, he is dimwitted and more laid-back than his teammates, he is friendly to Michael Jordan and Tweety. He also speaks in a thick californian accent. *Nawt (who stole Muggsy Bogues's talent) is short and red. He is smart and hyperactive. He speaks in a high voice. Biography After their transformation, they stood tall smiling evilly at the Looney Tunes and their high voices became deep and resounding Blanko scared Porky Pig by saying Boo they felt cocky of their new size, as they chuckled evilly Bang picked up the ball and mocked that its time to play a little basketball and slams the ball to the ground that destroyed the court. When the Monstars showed up at the gym, they start picking on Michael, calling him names and Pound made him into a shape of a basketball and passes him to Nawt and dribbles then he passed him to Bang and slam dunked, Pound remarks mockingly to the Looney Tunes about Michael and the Monstars laugh at Michael.Then Bang insults Michael by calling him baldy then Tweety comes to Michael's defense but gets flicked to the wall by Bang hurting him.When Michael picks Tweety up he asked if he's ok and Blanko also asked in concern yeah are you ok then Bang and Bupkus glare angrily at him not wanting him to be friendly. After Tweety got hurt by the Monstars, Michael decides to play basketball with the Looney Tunes. Later at the basketball game the Monstars started to cheat and play rough to get their hands on the ball so they can win. During halftime, the Monstars' boss, Mr. Swackhammer, showed up for pep talk then they discovered Stan after he snuck into the Monstars' locker room. At the second of the game, the Looney Tunes start playing well and the Monstars commanding lead is smaller. When Swackhammer calls for a time out, he is very grumpy with the Monstars for not stealing Michael's talent. Michael decides to raise the stakes with Swackhammer. After a deal, Swackhammer forces the Monstars to play dirty and crush the Looney Tunes. During the game the Monstars fight dirty and injured the Looney Tunes (which they violate the rules and should be immediately loses the game), Pound was about to do a belly flop on Lola, Bugs saves her then he got squashed by Pound and everyone in the stadium are horrified at this. Michael realizes that they need a fifth player first, he chooses Stan Podolak, but the Monstars piled on Stan. Then Bill Murray shows up as a fifth player. When Michael makes the final shot, he is grabbed by Bupkus and Bang, trying to stop him. The Tune Squad won the game and the Monstars lost. Swackhammer was furious and berates them for losing the game, then Swackhammer angrilly stomped on Bupkus's foot which causes him to howl in pain and he demands them to get in the spaceship. Michael asked why they put up that kind of abuse. They then realize that now that they're larger than Mr. Swackhammer, they quickly turn on him, tying him in a rocket, sending him to the moon. Michael requests for them to give the skills back to their rightful owners, which would undo their transformation. Pound sadly asked if they have to and Michael reminds them it was part of deal they reluctantly agree to do so. They sadly placed their hands on the ball, which reverts them back into Nerdlucks. Appearance The Monstars are muscular humanoid aliens they wear basketball uniforms and sneakers. They have five fingers and pointy claw-like fingernails. Personality They are cocky and intimidating, so they act like bullies around Michael Jordan and the Looney Tunes and like in their Nerdluck forms they're scared of Mr. Swackhammer. However after they lost the game and getting rid of Mr. Swackhammer they had a change of heart. They are childish when they're reluctant to give the NBA player's talent back. Quotes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monsters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Cheater Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Brutes Category:Athletic Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Mutated Villains Category:Teams Category:Live Action Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Saboteurs Category:On & Off Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Traitor Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Thugs Category:Animal Cruelty